Scenarios
Introduction Scenarios are the "story" mode of Interstellar Pilot. There are currently 5 scenarios available. We will be explaining every scenario and how you can beat them. Trade Route Captain Forrester has been assigned to the TEF-Lambda trade route. You must patrol the trade route and afterwards you will be told to attack the Black Sail HQ. Story Doug McNeil is a cadet who completes flight school. He works hard till he has enough credits to buy a Shuttle-A with 2.000 credits to spare. He heads straight for Beta Pindola as people told him there is no shortage of work there. He joined Lambda navy there... The List You start in Beta Pindola with a Shuttle-A and 2.000 credits. Then Captain Goodman under whom you are working for comms you and tells that he has a list of men wanted by Lambda corp. He also advises you to spend money for ship upgrades and equipment. You recieve a message in which you are tasked with hunting down 'Tedd the boss'. He is in a shuttle. You can either dock and change equipment at the Lambda outpost 'Naval HQ' or you can directly go for Tedd. There is no option to target Tedd. But you can find him by opening the scanner and going through ships till you find Tedd in yellow color. Breakdown You are Capt.Forrester under TEF and you start off in Gatopea in an Ares-A with 10.000 Credits. After you recieve a distress call Cdr.Alvares in Gatopea Station (named as Trading post ) contacts you and explains that a BlueStar shuttle's engine have failed and orders you to rescue him. You get two options, though both have the same outcome. Then follow the green waypoint to Hauler-A Eliza. There is comm chatter between the Hauler and bandits, the Fortuna Rebels. When you get closer than 250m hit the tractor beam after targetting the Hauler and return to trading post. Then fight off the bandits with assistance from TEF ships to complete the mission. Surprise Attack I The Surprise Attack Scenario exist out of two parts. In Suprise attack I, you play as Alman Bergas, who has failed his flight exam. He wanted to work for TEF, but he got rejected. Then he joined Black Sail You start at Dymapa 753, where Gomes (a Black Sail pilot) tells you to cloak and go through the wormhole. In the Mail tab, you can find some backstory. There is a Flyer that will join you if you talk to them with Comms. Cloak yourself and go to Terekos. Wait until the rest of the fleet has warped in and then engage the Haulers. Destroy them and then cloak again, since an Ares is going your way. Get back to Dympa 753 and the scenario will be completed. Surprise Attack II In Surprise Attack II, Favero has stolen the loot and Gomes want you to take it back for him. Contact the other ships in Dympa 753. Contact Hauler-M "Seal". He will give you the location of Favero once you have paid 5 000 credits. Ask Gomes for the credits and then give them to the Hauler. A mission waypoint will be set to Favero, he is somewhere in the Hellemus sector. Track him down and choose one of the two options he gives you. Both of them will complete the mission. In the first option, you will have to fight Favero. The second option gives you 250 000 credits, then return to Gomes to kill him. Category:Basic Information Category:Official Information